


Love Me

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: A poem sends Glorfindel in search of Erestor.





	

Erestor carefully set down the quill after sliding the nub against the glass pot to remove the excess of ink. “I see you have found the note I left for you.”

“You... “ Glorfindel eyed up his beloved as he unclasped his cloak with one hand, tossing the heavy, snow-caked fabric aside. Off came his weapons, his damp tunic and boots, until he was clad in only the essentials, and yet, still he held in one hand a small scroll. The seal had been broken, and it had been read many times over during the course of the otherwise uneventful day.

Glorfindel beckoned Erestor forward, crooking his finger and leering slightly. With a wicked smile, the scribe stood and slid the chair of his desk in before proceeding forward. His movement was slow as he approached, sensuous and graceful. With one final step, he stood directly before Glorfindel, who now held out the scroll to him.

“Read to me, darling,” insisted the captain. “I wish to hear what your muses have inspired you to create.”

Smile still in place, Erestor took the scroll. “Very well. It will be... a pleasure,” he drawled as he unrolled the parchment.

 

“Touch Me – Feel Me  
Strip Me – Reveal Me”

Erestor paused as Glorfindel yanked him forward by the belt of his robe, both moving him closer and at the same time dismantling the garment enough that it fell open, displaying the tall, lean body of the dark elf. One leg shifted in front of the other, and Glorfindel placed his hands tenderly on Erestor’s neck, sliding down his shoulder to push away the material that blocked his full view.

“Your shy eyes give you away  
You jump at the chance when I ask you to stay

Taste Me – Tease Me  
Seize Me – Please Me”

There was a gasp as the robe fell to the floor. Glorfindel closed in on his lover and began to sample the dusky flesh that had been revealed to him. Still clothed, he pressed against Erestor, his erection hidden, rubbing Erestor's satiny flesh, his hands gripping the firm backside. Erestor’s hand fisted the sheet on which the poem was written, and he did not look to it any longer. As it dropped from his grasp, he recited:

“Now your gentle caresses linger  
Slip within, taunt with your finger”

Another cry rose from Erestor, as Glorfindel had tested and found that his wily lover had prepared himself ahead of time. Not wishing to disappoint, he stroked and twisted, knowing just how to adjust and when in order to drive Erestor mad. It seemed to only serve him right, for having teased him with this poem all the long day. 

They were both still standing, with Glorfindel leaned back against the door for support. One of Erestor’s arms was wrapped around his neck, and Glorfindel kept a firm grip on Erestor’s backside. Easing his finger out gently, Glorfindel turned them around, so that it was Erestor with his back to the door now. A whimper came from the dark one, and Glorfindel glanced down at the poem on the floor. Erestor swallowed and continued.

“Use Me – Take Me  
Abuse Me – Break Me

Like a stallion wild, I need to be reined  
Bound and spanked; tormented and chained”

Spun around, Erestor faced the door and was pressed against it. His wrists were taken hold of by Glorfindel and held over his head, then readjusted in order to be held by one of Glorfindel's. Wrists were gripped, hands held high. Glorfindel's other hand made its purpose known as it came in contact with Erestor’s rear.

The louder his cries and moans, the harder the next strike. When Glorfindel noted that Erestor was arching back towards him, he stayed his hand. “Keep talking to me, beautiful. Tell me the rest of your poem if you want more.”

“Love Me – Need Me  
Fill Me – Feed Me” 

Erestor gasped and slid his legs further apart, his knees shaking as double digits penetrated him unexpectedly, and then as he began to regain his footing, thricely he was entered. Glorfindel let go of his captive’s hands, as they pressed against the wall, fingers splayed out.

“No longer do I wish to hide  
This hunger which I have inside”

He was struck again, and again, expressing his gratitude and his need with his reaction to each swat. Glorfindel’s fingers were still buried instead of Erestor’s body, and now they awakened again, pumping in and out while he spanked his lover until he broke down and begged to be taken.

As Erestor mewled his displeasure at again being left empty, he was roughly yet carefully pushed to the floor, positioned upon his hands and knees. Little time was wasted as Glorfindel stripped himself of his remaining clothes before thrusting into the heated channel. There was a simplistic syncopation to the rhythm of their movements as they took what their partner gave and gave what their mate needed. Short lived, but rough and wonderful, they were both soon relieved of their tension.

“Embrace Me – Enfold Me  
Complete Me – Hold Me

Bind yourself to no one else  
Find your soul within this elf”

“Mmm, been there, done that,” said Glorfindel sleepily as he and Erestor curled up on the cozy office couch. “And I swear to you, this elf,” he said, poking at Erestor’s shoulder, “is a tease.”

“Love you,” replied Erestor, as if that made up for anything and everything he may have teased about and would still in the future.

And it did. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably in my top ten for fav shorts I've written. Mostly, it's the poem -- I might have to write a sequelish thing and have Erestor come up with a poem that fits for the trio in the Bunniverse.


End file.
